


Playing Cap

by BlackIris



Series: Marvel Summer Fun and Fluff Fest - Flash Fiction Collection [13]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Heated Moments, Post Boxing ! Steve, Steve is a little shit, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 07:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19942207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackIris/pseuds/BlackIris
Summary: Prompt: Three Things: Frozen Margaritas-Doorway-Joy





	Playing Cap

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a certain gif post, I’m sure you’ve seen it. . .

She leans in the doorway, watching Steve twist the tape off his hands.

“Can I help you.” He brushes his sweaty hair from his forehead, “Agent?”

She smirks behind her frozen margarita, enjoying the way the sweet strawberry splashes across her tongue.

“You know my name.”

“That I do.” He nods his head letting out a breathy laugh. “What’d you want?”

“Can’t I just enjoy your presence?”

“You wanna hang out with Cap?”

“Yeah, I don’t want that.” She laughs, pushing off the doorway. “I don’t want to hang out with or talk to him.”

“No?”

“Nah. He’s a little stuck up.” She offers him her drink. “I want to see Steve.”

He takes a gulp, holding her gaze; the icy mix sends a shiver through his heated body.

“Steve?” He puts the glass beside his bag and tilts his head.

“I know he’s in there somewhere.” She pokes his chest. “Where that bitch at?”

Steve’s lips bloom into a full smile.

“Might be able to find him for you.”

“Might?” She scoffs. Stepping into his space. “Where’s that _can-do_ spirit?”

Steve shrugs. His hands go to her waist, pulling her closer to him. Her arms wrap around his shoulders.

“He _is_ an asshole.”

“You’re telling me.” She chuckles, bringing her lips to his. “Steve.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case....  
> blackirisposts.tumblr.com/post/186496850937/chrs-evanss-the-avengers-2012


End file.
